


Le jour où je t'ai rencontrée

by LunaQueen



Series: Le jour où je t'ai rencontré.e [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Emma ne savait plus très bien ce qui l'avait poussée à rejoindre ce Discord. Mais il y avait eu cette fille. Et soudain tout s'était éclairé. SwanQueen. HookFire. RedBeauty. Mention de LawBeliever.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Le jour où je t'ai rencontré.e [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Le jour où je t'ai rencontrée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/gifts).



> Alors voilà, je fais rarement des commentaires, mais je tenais à dédier ce texte à Angie (aka AngelicaR2), ma femme de Discord, et à la remercier d'avoir eu l'idée de ce défi. Tu es merveilleuse, j'espère que tu le sais. (N'hésitez pas à passer sur son profil, elle écrit plein (pleeeein) de trucs trop biens et elle a aussi écrit sur ce défi.)

Emma ne savait plus très bien ce qui l'avait poussée à rejoindre ce Discord. 

L'écriture avait toujours été quelque chose de naturel chez elle, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, d'instinctif, de vital presque, mais, ces derniers temps, c'était devenu plus compliqué. Les mots ne s'enchaînaient pas bien, les phrases étaient bancales, inégales, sans cesse trop courtes ou trop longues et semblaient n'avoir aucun sens. Son imagination fonctionnait encore, certes, et plutôt bien d'ailleurs, assaillant son esprit de dizaines et de dizaines de possibles projets à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, mais sa motivation, elle, baissait au fil des semaines qui passaient sans qu'elle ne parvienne à coucher le moindre paragraphe à peu près cohérent. Ou dont elle aurait été satisfaite, au moins. Qui l'aurait fait se sentir fière, lui aurait fait ressentir cette sensation d'accomplissement incomparable lorsque tout se mettait en place exactement comme on le souhaitait. Au lieu de cela, elle lisait, beaucoup, se plongeait dans ses séries, fixait la page irrémédiablement blanche de son traitement de texte sur son ordinateur, laissant le nombre de ses idées, et de ses envies, exploser, sans que celles-ci ne soient néanmoins suffisamment fortes pour contrer le barrage de son blocage. 

Enfin, si elle pouvait réellement appeler cela un blocage. C'était davantage un passage à vide, dont elle savait qu'elle finirait forcément par sortir, comme à chaque fois. Mais le tout était de savoir quand ? Et comment ? À la longue, elle finissait par n'en plus voir le bout, s'emmurant encore et encore dans une inactivité la plus complète. 

Et puis ce Discord était tombé à pic. À vrai dire, il n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber. Une simple publicité, envoyée à tant d'autres comme elle, dans ses messages privés, une promesse d'entraide, de partage et de bonne humeur, Emma n'avait pas hésité une minute. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Au mieux, cela la remettait dans le droit chemin - la sacro-sainte route de l'écriture et de la productivité -, au pire, cela lui permettait de discuter avec des gens, des gens qui partageaient plus que probablement sa passion, qui plus est, Et cela aussi, elle ne le faisait plus depuis un bon moment. En dehors de ses parents et de son petit frère, on ne pouvait définitivement pas affirmer qu'Emma Swan avait une vie sociale très mouvementée. Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, même si elle devait bien avouer que, par instants, cela lui manquait peut-être un petit peu.

Elle ne se considérait pas particulièrement comme timide ou introvertie ou mal à l'aise en public, au contraire, tout cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Plus jeune, elle était douée pour les exposés en classe, pour les récitations, les oraux, elle avait toujours eu des bonnes notes et, là où ses camarades faisaient des nuits blanches à l'idée de se retrouver seul face aux autres élèves, elle, s'en moquait bien. S'exprimer, elle savait faire. Retenir un texte par cœur et le ressortir, quand bien même devant tout le monde, elle savait faire. Se faire des amis, aller vers les autres, beaucoup moins. C'est pour cette raison qu'Internet était bien plus simple. Bien moins anxiogène. Et tout particulièrement Discord, qui ressemblait à une immense salle remplie de gens à qui elle n'était pas obligée de parler. Qu'elle pouvait juste observer de loin. Les écouter, tenter de les comprendre, analyser leur façon de communiquer, sans jamais être contrainte de rejoindre la conversation. Autrement dit, le rêve. 

Et puis il y avait eu cette fille. 

oOoOo

— Emma, tu n'oublies pas, il reste des légumes dans le frigo. Vous devriez en avoir assez pour tenir jusqu'à notre retour, sinon le magasin n'est pas loin. Je vous interdis de vous nourrir exclusivement de cochonneries, vous m'entendez ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, la principale intéressée attrapa le bras de sa mère et la tira hors de la cuisine, où elle ne cessait de fureter depuis très tôt ce matin. Il était à peine huit heures, mais la famille Swan était déjà sur le pied de guerre, portes et fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Enfin, surtout Mary Margaret et David. Henry, une couverture sur les épaules, était davantage absorbé par la télévision que par les derniers préparatifs. Emma, quant à elle, tentait d'aider son père à charger la voiture tout en jetant de fréquents regards sur son téléphone portable, qu'elle gardait toujours à portée de main. C'était leur départ annuel. Ils tenaient un ranch et partaient pour dix jours, accompagnés des deux meilleurs chevaux qu'ils possédaient pour les présenter à un concours international. Cela faisait plus de dix ans et ils ne semblaient pas prêts à abandonner. Au début, évidemment, les enfants avaient été obligés de les suivre et cela les avait plutôt amusé, mais, avec le temps, ils avaient grandis, et l'excursion les intéressait aujourd'hui nettement moins. 

Ou disons que profiter de plus d'une semaine en solitaires sans les parents sur le dos était plus attrayant. 

— Tu t'occupes bien de ton frère, hein ?

— Maman... tu te souviens que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous nous laissez tous les deux ? Et tu te souviens que ça s'est toujours bien passé ? Et que les voisins ne sont pas loin si on a le moindre problème ? énuméra calmement la jeune femme, amusée malgré elle par l'inquiétude excessive de sa mère.

— Oui, je sais tout ça, soupira Mary Margaret. Mais tu veux bien me laisser l'espoir que vous êtes encore des enfants et que vous serez perdus sans moi ?

Elle attrapa le visage de sa fille, plus grande qu'elle à présent, entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur son front. Emma sourit avant de se reculer, un léger pincement au cœur qu'elle tenta d'ignorer. 

— Évidemment qu'on sera perdu sans toi, maman. Papa t'attend, vous allez être en retard. 

— Tu as raison.

Elle prit Henry dans ses bras, le serra longuement contre elle, et finit par disparaître pour rejoindre son mari qui l'attendait déjà dans la voiture. Emma et son frère lui firent signe depuis le pas de la porte.

— Faites attention sur la route, cria-t-elle, et rapportez-nous un prix !

— Compte sur nous, chérie, répondit David tandis que les roues de son camion crissèrent dans le gravier.

— Ils vont revenir les mains vides ? chuchota Henry tout en agitant la main.

— Évidemment, confirma sa grande sœur en l'imitant. 

Le soleil s'élevait tranquillement entre les cimes des arbres, le vent faible était tiède, tout était calme et la voiture ainsi que la remorque disparaissaient dans l'horizon, emportant avec eux le hennissement des chevaux. 

C'était le début des vacances pour Emma et Henry Swan. Et le début de bien d'autres choses pour la jeune femme, dont elle ne soupçonnait alors pas encore l'existence.

OoOoO

Beasty : Salut par ici 

I'mNotYourSavior : Hello !

Beasty : Hey, la Sauveuse. Quoi de beau ?

I'mNotYourSavior : J'ai la maison pendant dix jours, mes parents viennent de partir

BigBadWolf : Wow ! En voilà une super nouvelle ! À toi les soirées de folie !

I'mNotYourSavior : À moi la tranquillité surtout ! Je te rappelle que j'ai un frère de 15 ans à charge

CaptainHook : C'est probablement pas ça qui va le déranger...

I'mNotYourSavior : Certes... 

Baelfire : Ne suis pas les conseils de ce vieux crochet, si tu l'écoutais tu pourrais monter un équipage de pirates avec des enfants de chœur

Beasty : Baelfire a raison. Et puis ça sera l'occasion pour vous deux de profiter et de vous amuser ensemble !

I'mNotYourSavior : Yep. D'autant que je ne me vois pas vraiment faire une soirée toute seule... Les amis, j'en ai pas à la pelle

BigBadWolf : Tu nous as, nous !

CaptainHook : Affirmatif !

Beasty : Et pas qu'un peu !

Le cœur d'Emma se gonfla. Si elle avait pu tous les prendre dans ses bras, elle l'aurait fait. Elle l'aurait fait cent fois.

CaptainHook : File nous ton adresse, on arrive

Baelfire : C'est fou comme tu as aucun tact et aucune politesse, toi...

CaptainHook : Tu peux me rappeler qui m'a traité de "vieux crochet", tout à l'heure ?

Baelfire : Parce que tu ne le mérites pas, peut-être ? Vieux crochet

Beasty : C'est pas bientôt fini, vous deux ? Ceci dit, ça peut être une bonne idée, si tu veux, Sauveuse. Si on habite dans le même coin, moi je veux bien passer te faire un coucou

BigBadWolf : Tout pareil

Baelfire : Ouep

BrokenQueen : Hey ! J'ai raté quoi ?

CaptainHook : On va aller rendre une petite visite à mademoiselle la sauveuse

Baelfire : Non !

Beasty : On lui a demandé si elle voulait bien qu'on lui rende une petite visite

Baelfire : Voilà

CaptainHook : C'est un peu ce que j'ai dit

Baelfire : zeifhbonaeizbjcuazrv j'ai envie de t'étriper, j'espère que tu le sais

BrokenQueen : Oh mais c'est super ça ! Ça serait vraiment une chouette idée. Et puis, il est temps que je rencontre ma femme !

Pour le coup, son cœur ne fit pas seulement que se gonfler, il tressauta avant de se casser la figure dans son estomac et de remonter illico à toute vitesse, entamant un voyage en montagnes russes dans tout son corps. Elle ne se remettait toujours pas de cette affaire de bot mariage. Tout comme elle ne se remettait toujours pas d'avoir demandé qui que ce soit en mariage, même virtuellement, même pour de faux, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle s'était imaginé faire, ni maintenant ni jamais d'ailleurs. Alors elle se remettait encore moins que sa demande ait été acceptée. Du premier coup. C'était insensé. Toute cette histoire l'était. Mais elle était aussi beaucoup trop amusante pour qu'elle y réfléchisse davantage. 

Elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Surtout pas réfléchir à son rythme cardiaque qui s'emballait chaque fois que le pseudo de sa "femme" s'affichait sur son écran, chaque fois qu'elle envoyait un message, chaque fois qu'elle était connectée. Chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à elle. Si elle n'y réfléchissait pas, peut-être que cela voulait dire que ça n'existait pas vraiment. Qu'elle n'était pas _réellement_ en train de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Et par "situation", elle entendait en fait "ses sentiments". Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour jouer la comédie et, aujourd'hui, elle en payait le prix fort. Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus très bien si, quand elle lui donnait des surnoms affectueux, c'était pour de faux ou si elle ne commençait pas à les penser _pour de vrai_. S'ils ne lui venaient pas un peu trop facilement. Si elle ne se mettait pas à les utiliser dans sa tête juste pour la désigner, comme elle utiliserait son prénom. 

Elle ne le connaissait même pas d'ailleurs, son prénom. Juste son pseudo. Et ces maudits surnoms qui lui tournaient tout le temps dans la cervelle. 

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle en était la seule responsable. Et sûrement la seule touchée.

Parce que sa "femme" ne pouvait pas l'aimer en retour, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était qu'un jeu, après tout. 

N'est-ce pas ?

oOoOo

I'mNotYourSavior : Donc si je résume bien : Wolfy tu restes une nuit, Hook et Baelfire, trois, Beasty, deux et Queeny tu peux rester toute la semaine ?

BigBadWolf : Yep ! Heureusement que je passe dans le coin, sinon j'aurais même pas pu venir

Baelfire : Tu es sûre qu'on ne va pas te déranger, Sauveuse ? Et tes parents, s'ils l'apprennent ?

BrokenQueen : Une semaine, c'est peut-être beaucoup...

I'mNotYourSavior : Non, non ! C'est très bien une semaine ! J'aurais d'ailleurs aimé tous vous avoir pour une semaine, je sens que ça va passer trop vite. Et puis, pour une fois que je me fais des amis, je pense que mes parents ne s'en plaindront pas ! 

Beasty : J'aurais tellement aimé rester plus longtemps aussi !

CaptainHook : Tu as besoin qu'on ramène quelque chose ?

Baelfire : Tu sais dire des trucs intelligents, toi, maintenant ?

CaptainHook : Figure-toi que ça m'arrive, ouais

Baelfire : J'aurais pas cru

BigBadWolf : Vous recommencez, ma parole ! Si vous rameniez votre bonne humeur et laissiez votre sarcasme chez vous, ça serait déjà un bon début ??

Beasty : * _approuve_ *

BrokenQueen : As-tu besoin de matelas ou de sacs de couchage ?

I'mNotYourSavior : Rien du tout ! Il y a largement assez de places pour tous vous accueillir ! 

BigBadWolf : Yay !

Beasty : J'ai si hâte de vous rencontrer pour de vrai !!

BigBadWolf : Et moi donc, Beasty ! 

CaptainHook : J'en connais une qui va bientôt voir le loup

Baelfire : Quel lourd, j'en reviens pas

BigBadWolf : Peut-être que toi aussi, tu vas le voir, Bae... 

Baelfire : Inutile de l'encourager dans ses bêtises

Beasty : Qui te dit que ce sont des bêtises ?

BigBadWolf : Même ma femme s'y met, tu n'as plus qu'à t'avouer vaincu, pirate !

Baelfire : C'est le crochet le pirate, pas moi

BrokenQueen : Tu es son mari, tu es techniquement un peu pirate aussi...

Beasty : * _approuve encore_ *

Baelfire : ...

BigBadWolf : Il a capitulé !! Victoire !

Baelfire : Je vous déteste

BigBadWolf : Nous aussi on t'aime, mon chou !

Emma éclata de rire.

Elle avait si hâte de les rencontrer.

De _tous_ les rencontrer.

OoOoO

— Ils vont tous venir _ici_?

Emma pouvait discerner l'incrédulité dans la voix de son petit frère aussi nettement que si elle était écrite sur son front. Dehors, le soleil brillait, pas un nuage ne se profilait à l'horizon et les températures ne cessaient de grimper. _Et cela n'était pas près de s'arrêter_ , songea-t-elle, blasée. Les étés texans étaient rarement de tout repos et offraient leur lot de sécheresse, d'incendie, de coups de soleil et autres joyeusetés du genre. C'était donc sous une chaleur de tous les diables, tandis que midi n'était pas encore passé, que la jeune femme s'activait à travers toute la maison. 

Ses invités arrivaient dans deux jours, tout devait être impeccable d'ici là. 

— Pour la millième fois, Henry, oui, ils vont venir ici, répéta-t-elle tout en déblayant le bazar qui régnait sur son bureau. C'est juste l'histoire de quelques jours. Je suis sûre que tu vas les adorer en plus.

— Ils ont l'air cool, ouais.

— Alors pourquoi t'as l'air aussi surpris ?

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit hausser les épaules, reportant son attention sur la fermeture Éclair de son gilet, qui était visiblement bien plus intéressante que sa sœur en cet instant. Emma abandonna l'idée de ranger le tas de carnets éparpillé un peu partout et préféra s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de son frère. Épaule contre épaule. Comme d'habitude. Comme toujours. 

— Henry ? Si tu ne veux pas qu'ils viennent, alors ils ne viendront pas.

— C'est à eux que tu parles tout le temps ?

Ce fut à son tour de hausser les épaules ; un vieux tic de famille, apparemment. 

— C'est à eux que tu parles quand tu souris comme une imbécile ?

— Je fais pas du tout ça, s'insurgea-t-elle en le poussant. 

— Si, tu le fais, répliqua-t-il en riant et en la poussant à son tour. 

Pris dans leur élan, ils basculèrent et finirent allongés au milieu des draps défaits, souriants. 

— Tu les aimes bien ? reprit Henry au bout d'un temps. 

— Oui.

— Tu leur fais confiance ?

Emma réfléchit. Elle ne s'était jamais posé cette question. Pourtant, la réponse lui apparut aussi limpide que de l'eau de roche. 

— Oui.

— Alors moi aussi. 

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ainsi que celle du lendemain à nettoyer toutes les pièces de fond en comble, le cœur de la blonde serré d'appréhension tandis que l'heure des rencontres approchait. 

oOoOo

BigBadWolf : Vous êtes prêts pour _the_ rencontre ?

Beasty : Pas qu'un peu !

BrokenQueen : Carrément !

I'mNotYourSavior : J'espère que vous avez prévu des tenues légères, on respire plus ici

CaptainHook : Rassure-moi, tu as une piscine ?

Baelfire : J'espère... comme ça je pourrais te noyer dedans

CaptainHook : Tu sais que tu n'es pas drôle ?

BigBadWolf : Moi je trouve ça plutôt marrant

Baelfire : C'était pas censé l'être

Beasty : C'est reparti...

I'mNotYourSavior : Alors... je n'ai pas de piscine, mais il y a un petit endroit pas loin de la maison où on pourra aller se baigner, si vous voulez !

BigBadWolf : Préparez vos plus beaux maillots de bain ! Surtout toi, Beasty...

Beasty : C'est peut-être pas l'endroit, Wolfy...

CaptainHook : Faites comme si on était pas là

BrokenQueen : Donc on te dit à demain, chérie ? 

Le cœur d'Emma faillit lui sortir de la poitrine. Demain... C'était si loin, et si proche en même temps. 

I'mNotYourSavior : Oui, à demain. Je viendrais vous chercher près de la gare, comme convenu

BigBadWolf : J'ai déjà hâte d'y être !

BrokenQueen : Moi aussi !

 _Moi aussi_ , pensa Emma. 

Et, bien que chaque minute paraissait une éternité, la nuit passa en un clin d'œil et déjà l'heure était venue d'y aller.

L'heure était venue de les rencontrer. 

OoOoO

— Emma, détends-toi, je suis sûr qu'ils sont sympas, assura Henry qui marchait tranquillement à côté d'elle et qui ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets sur les mains tremblantes de sa sœur.

— C'est facile à dire, pour toi. Ce n'est pas par toi qu'ils vont être déçus.

Au bout du chemin, elle apercevait dors et déjà la gare et son cœur remonta dans sa gorge. Si seulement elle pouvait faire demi-tour et prendre ses jambes à son cou. Se calfeutrer dans sa chambre jusqu'au retour de ses parents et ne plus jamais en sortir, oublier toute cette histoire de Discord, de rencontre, de mariage, tous ces papillons qui dansaient avec entrain dans son estomac. Tout oublier. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'elle continuait de marcher, le soleil continuait de lui taper sur les épaules et sur la nuque et le point de rendez-vous continuait de se rapprocher. Encore et encore. Dans quelques pas, elle y serait. Et dans quelques minutes, ils seraient là aussi. L'appréhension lui donna la nausée. 

— Personne ne pourrait être déçu par toi, continua son petit frère, inconscient de l'angoisse qui tenaillait Emma. 

— Tu crois ça, toi ?

— Je le crois pas, j'en suis certain. T'es géniale comme fille, comme sœur n'en parlons pas. T'es gentille, t'es drôle et on peut toujours compter sur toi. Je vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient espérer de plus. 

_Que tout ça soit vrai ?_ pensa la jeune femme, mais sans toutefois lui répondre car elle reconnut instantanément la personne qui passait les portes de la gare.

Ils n'étaient que deux à avoir posté une photo d'eux sur le serveur, le Capitaine et le Loup. Et Emma ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'elle était encore plus jolie que sur la photo. 

— Salut, la Sauveuse !

— Hey ! Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

— Facile, tu es exactement comme je t'imaginais. Et puis, on ne peut pas dire qu'il y a foule pour nous accueillir, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Moi, c'est Ruby.

— Emma. Et je te présente mon petit frère, Henry.

— Salut, répondit l'intéressé avec un signe de main.

— Salut, Henry. Tu nous avais pas menti sur la température.

— Ouais, mais t'en fais pas, il fait frais à la maison.

— Oh ! Je crois que c'est pour nous ! annonça Ruby en désignant le bâtiment d'un coup de menton.

Emma se retourna pour découvrir un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et à l'allure décontractée qui ne pouvait être que Baelfire, accompagnée d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et bouclés. Il leur adressa un large sourire en les apercevant tandis qu'elle trottina jusqu'à eux. 

Ils firent ainsi la connaissance de Neal et Belle. Et, quelques instants plus tard, celle de Killian, le Capitaine, qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement grâce à la photo et à son sourire ravageur qui lui allait si bien. 

— On dirait bien qu'il ne manque plus que notre Reine, lança joyeusement Ruby avec un regard en coin pour Belle.

— Tu veux dire la reine d'Emma, répondit-elle, complice. 

La blonde vira au cramoisi en jetant un œil vers Henry. Heureusement, il n'avait pas entendu, trop occupé à discuter avec Killian et Neal, riant aux éclats. Elle aurait tout le temps de lui en parler plus tard. Enfin, s'il y avait quoi que ce soit dont il fallait discuter. Ce qui n'était nettement pas sûr. Ce qui était même franchement improbable. Néanmoins, cette vision lui réchauffa le cœur. Lui non plus n'était pas très doué pour se faire des amis - encore un héritage pas terrible -, aussi, le voir apprécier les siens la comblait de joie. 

— Tiens, quand on parle du loup, et je ne parle pas de moi, évidemment.

En effet, lorsque Emma fit volte-face, suivi par tous ces petits camarades, elle tomba presque nez à nez avec le dernier membre du groupe. Celle qu'elle avait eu le plus hâte - et le plus peur - de rencontrer. 

Sa femme. 

— Je suis désolée, mon train a eu du retard. J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas attendue trop longtemps, s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

— Tu es pile à l'heure ! s'exclama Ruby.

Avec l'arrivée de Regina - Emma tomba presque instantanément amoureuse de son prénom -, la bande était au complet et, traînant leur valise derrière eux, le rire aux lèvres, toute timidité envolée, ils prirent le chemin du retour vers le ranch de la famille Swan. 

oOoOo

La journée passa à une vitesse folle.

Après une rapide visite des lieux, l'attribution des chambres - qui était ô combien d'une ironie tranchante puisqu'il fut décidé d'un commun accord que Ruby et Belle dormiraient dans le lit de David et Mary Margaret, que Killian et Neal occuperaient la chambre d'amis et que Regina et Emma garderaient celle de cette dernière, permettant ainsi à Henry de rester dans la sienne -, le groupe d'amis se rendirent à la rivière, à vingt minutes à peine du ranch, où ils passèrent l'après-midi à se baigner et à profiter de l'air frais qui régnait à l'ombre des arbres. Plusieurs fois, la blonde surveillait que son frère ne s'ennuie pas et, chaque fois, elle le découvrait riant aux éclats tantôt avec les garçons tantôt avec Ruby qui essayait désespérément de lui mettre la tête sous l'eau, tantôt avec Belle et Regina, qu'il s'amusait à éclabousser, accompagné et encouragé par leurs cris. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. C'était le tableau parfait et, en constatant cela, un frisson la parcourut, une vague de chaleur déferla en elle. 

Elle était si heureuse en cet instant. Comment aurait-elle pu penser que le bonheur pouvait faire physiquement mal ? Elle en avait des crampes dans les joues, des picotements dans les yeux à force de pleurer de rire, et les étoiles qui virevoltaient dans son estomac la démangeaient. Mais, malgré tout cela, elle n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Elle était exactement là où elle avait toujours voulu être. Enfin.

La première nuit, ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup. En partie à cause de la chaleur, suffocante et qui baissait à peine avec le soir tombé. Mais surtout parce qu'ils n'étaient plus capables de s'arrêter de parler. Le temps leur était compté, littéralement, et ils avaient tant à se dire, tant à découvrir, tant de souvenirs à se forger. Les questions fusaient, la plupart restaient sans réponses, ou ces dernières mouraient dans des éclats de rire, dans des exclamations de surprise ou d'indignation, parfois les deux mélangées, et personne ne s'en offusquait ou n'y prêtait la moindre importance. Tous étaient conscients que quelque chose se jouait sous leurs yeux, que quelque chose naissait de cette rencontre, quelque chose de fort, de puissant, d'immense, qui les dépassait, les transcendait et qui se soudait dans leur cœur. Dans leur âme. Ce n'était pas juste une rencontre. C'était le début d'une nouvelle ère. 

Une ère où chacun des membres du groupe ne serait plus jamais seul. Où ils pourraient toujours compter les uns sur les autres. 

Emma n'avait que des preuves de cela devant elle. 

La main de Ruby sous la table qui cherchait celle de Belle, cette dernière qui lui souriait et semblait ne voir qu'elle.

Killian qui faisait absolument tout pour attirer l'attention de Neal et celui-ci qui dissimulait tant bien que mal son rougissement derrière son sarcasme. 

Henry qui riait, encore et toujours, qui riait à s'en couper le souffle. Qui lui souriait avec tout le bonheur du monde dans les yeux.

Et Regina. Regina qui était si belle. Regina qui rayonnait, même en plein milieu de la nuit. Regina qui rapprochait de plus en plus sa chaise de la sienne, l'air de rien. Regina qui lui jetait des petits coups d'œil en coin, et ne disait-on pas que les gens avaient tendance à regarder automatiquement la personne qu'ils aimaient le plus quand tout le monde riait ? 

Regina qui prenait toute la place dans les yeux d'Emma. Et dans son cœur. 

OoOoO

Les jours d'après passèrent tout aussi vite et il fit tout aussi chaud. 

Ruby partit comme convenu le lendemain de son arrivée, en fin d'après-midi, après des au revoir où chacun tentait de faire rire les autres pour cacher les larmes qui perlaient dans leurs yeux. Ils se prirent dans les bras, se promirent de s'organiser des vacances ensemble très vite, promirent de s'appeler, et puis de toute façon il y avait le Discord. Ils n'allaient pas perdre les bonnes habitudes. 

Personne ne fut surpris lorsque Belle courut après Ruby sur le quai de la gare pour lui voler un baiser. 

Et personne n'en reparla. 

Parce que, au fond, ils l'avaient toujours su. Et qu'ils avaient tous leur propre tristesse à porter. 

Belle partit justement le jour suivant, les cheveux encore humides du bain forcé qu'elle avait pris après que Henry l'avait poussée dans la rivière où ils étaient retournés passer l'après-midi. C'était d'ailleurs probablement lui le plus abattu par son départ, lui qui eut le câlin le plus long de la part de la jeune femme, qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer. 

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il fut convenu que Henry rejoindrait le Discord. Lui aussi faisait désormais partie de leur groupe. De leur famille. Et il n'était pas question de le laisser de côté. 

Juste avant de monter dans le train qui la ramènerait chez elle, Belle avait saisi le regard d'Emma et lui avait adressé un clin d'œil, lui désignant d'un geste du menton Killian et Neal, légèrement en retrait, qui se tenaient épaule contre épaule, silencieux. Il n'y eut pas besoin d'en dire davantage. 

Là aussi, tout le monde savait. Sauf peut-être les deux concernés. 

Un autre clin d'œil et Belle disparut dans le lointain. Emma prit son petit frère dans ses bras. Elle détestait les rencontres, parce qu'il arrivait forcément le moment de se séparer.

Mais c'était provisoire, elle se le jura.

Elle le leur jura.

oOoOo

Le retour à la maison se fit dans le silence le plus total. Henry traînait ses pieds sur le sol, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Emma, mais elle ne trouva pas l'énergie de lui faire la réflexion. Neal et Killian, devant eux, marchaient côte à côte et leur main qui se frôlaient redonna un peu de baume au cœur à la jeune femme. 

— Emma ?

La voix de Regina la tira de ses pensées et, tentant de contrôler son rythme cardiaque qui s'emballait tandis qu'elle croisait son regard, elle lui sourit. 

Elle lui sourit pour ne pas penser au fait que, bientôt, très bientôt, elle aussi devrait partir. À elle aussi il faudrait dire au revoir. Et cela faisait beaucoup trop mal. 

— As-tu des pommes chez toi ?

— Je dois avoir ça, oui, pourquoi ?

— J'aimerais préparer des chaussons.

— C'est vraiment gentil, Regina, mais ne te sens pas obligée. On peut aller en acheter, si tu veux.

— Ça me ferait plaisir de les faire moi-même. Pour te remercier de nous avoir invités et pour vous remercier, Henry et toi, de nous accueillir chez vous. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle plus bas, pour nous remonter un peu le moral après le départ de Ruby et maintenant de Belle. 

Le menton d'Emma trembla et, avant même qu'elle ait pu retenir son geste, elle attrapa la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et la pressa doucement. 

— C'est une très bonne idée.

Elles se sourirent avec tendresse.

Derrière elles, Henry sourit aussi. Le reste de la semaine promettait d'être intéressant.

OoOoO

Le soir-même, devant la morosité générale, Emma décida de sortir en ville. Ils devraient prendre le bus par cette chaleur, mais, au moins, ils ne resteraient pas enfermés ici à broyer du noir. Les chaussons aux pommes refroidissant sur la table, sous les yeux très attentifs de Killian, lui-même surveillé par Neal, la blonde abandonna ses invités pour rejoindre la chambre de son frère, où ce dernier s'était enfermé depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Après avoir tapé deux petits coups contre la porte entrouverte, elle se glissa dans l'interstice et le trouva allongé dans son lit, une manette de jeu dans les mains, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Il paraissait un peu moins triste, mais sa moue boudeuse était toujours fermement accrochée à ses lèvres.

— Hey, murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant près de ses jambes. Tu vas bien ?

Il haussa les épaules. 

— Tu veux venir avec nous ? On va en ville. J'ai besoin d'un guide avec moi.

— Ça t'ennuie si je reste là ?

— Non, ça m'ennuie pas, mais ça m'embête un peu. Je veux pas te laisser tout seul.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

— Henry... 

Emma se pencha pour s'emparer de sa main, le forçant à la regarder. Ses yeux gris étaient brillants, semblables à deux étoiles et elle se souvint d'une promesse qu'elle s'était fait il y avait de cela des années. Quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Comme aujourd'hui, il avait posé son regard sur elle, sa grande sœur, son amie, sa meilleure amie, et elle s'était jurée de toujours prendre soin de lui, de toujours le faire sourire, de toujours le rendre heureux. D'être toujours la personne sur qui il pouvait compter, quand bien même le monde entier serait contre lui. 

— J'ai un tournois, ce soir. J'ai pas envie de le rater. 

— Oh ! un tournois. J'espère que toi au moment tu vas ramener un prix à la famille.

Ils rirent ensemble. 

— Alors je te laisse à ton tournois, tu appelles s'il y a le moindre problème.

— Yep ! Et moi je te laisse avec Regina, lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Emma vira au rouge. Cramoisi. Elle pouvait sentir la peau de son visage la piquer et la brûler. 

— Euh... ouais, bafouilla-t-elle en se raclant la gorge. 

— Je l'aime beaucoup. Elle est vraiment gentille. Et je crois qu'elle t'aime beaucoup, elle aussi.

— Ouais, on est amies.

Henry la pinça au dessus du coude. 

— T'es vraiment qu'une imbécile, tu le sais ?

— C'est toi l'imbécile ! répliqua-t-elle en le pinçant à son tour. 

— C'est à elle que tu parlais toute la journée ? Qui te faisait sourire tout le temps et qui te faisait te coucher à des heures pas possible ? 

— C'était tout le groupe, oui.

— Mais surtout elle. 

Emma se retrouvait exactement là où elle ne voulait pas être ; au pied du mur. Face à ses sentiments, prête à se les prendre en pleine figure.

Oui, c'était à Regina qu'elle parlait toute la journée. Oui, c'était elle qui la faisait sourire aux anges. Oui, c'était pour discuter avec elle qu'elle restait éveillée jusqu'à l'aurore. Oui, c'était aussi pour discuter avec elle qu'elle prenait son téléphone à peine levée, le matin.

Oui, elle l'aimait beaucoup.

Oui, elle espérait, espérait de tout son être, que c'était réciproque.

Et oui, elle en mourrait sûrement si ce n'était pas le cas. 

— Bon, alors, à tout à l'heure.

— Ouais, amusez-vous bien !

Emma se leva et fit demi-tour, avant de se retourner.

— Amuse-toi bien aussi avec Hansel, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Ce fut au tour du visage de Henry de prendre une violente teinte rouge.

— Il s'appelle Jack. Et c'est juste un pote de mon équipe.

— Ouais, vous êtes amis.

— Ouais, voilà.

— Comme Regina et moi.

Elle referma la porte juste au moment où un oreiller s'y écrasait.

Ils allaient tous passer une bonne soirée, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

oOoOo

Et, en effet, ils passèrent une excellente soirée. 

Après un bref, mais très chaud, trajet en bus, ils arrivèrent en plein cœur de la ville, sous les yeux ébahis de Neal et l'incrédulité de Killian. 

— Qui aurait pu croire que ton ranch paumé était si proche d'autant d'agitation et de bruit ?

— Et encore ! Tu n'as pas tout vu ! s'exclama Emma, en le prenant par le bras et en l'emmenant dans une rue voisine.

Une rue piétonne remplie de monde, remplie de mouvements, de cris, de jeunes, de serveurs sur les terrasses des cafés, d'enfants qui couraient derrière leurs parents, de couples qui se tenaient par la main, de touristes, des plans à la main, des appareils photos autour du cou, de rires, de couleurs, de lumières. Killian ne savait même plus où poser son regard tant il y avait d'informations à assimiler, quant à Neal, il décida du bar où ils passeraient les prochaines heures. Un bar à l'enseigne très caractéristique d'un drapeau noir orné d'un crâne coupé de deux épées. 

— J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les pirates, se défendit-il tandis que son ami le dévisageait, un sourcil haussé.

Emma et Regina échangèrent un sourire complice. Aucune des deux n'avait oublié que sur la photo que Killian avait partagée de lui, quelques semaines plus tôt, il était déguisé en pirate. 

L'intérieur ressemblait à ce qu'ils imaginaient aisément être les appartements d'un capitaine de navire, le tangage causé par les remous de l'océan en moins. Ils s'installèrent sur des tonneaux qui faisaient office de chaises et commandèrent une boisson, piochant déjà dans le pop-corn mis à leur disposition sur la table. Un air d'accordéon résonnait en fond, des personnes vêtues de sorte à être assorties au lieu dansaient près du bar, l'air était imprégné de rhum et de tabac, il faisait probablement encore plus lourd qu'en plein soleil, mais le groupe d'amis n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Ils avaient voulu voir la ville, la ville vivait sous leurs yeux. 

Une des danseuses, en robe élimée et au corset cintrant sa taille, s'approcha d'eux et invita Regina à la suivre. Cette dernière, après un regard interrogatif vers Emma, accepta et entreprit quelques pas hésitants de danse avec la femme. Du bout des doigts, elle l'incita à tourner sur elle-même, la faisant rire aux éclats. La blonde ne pouvait plus la lâcher des yeux, subjuguée par le rayonnement qui se dégageait d'elle, par la chaleur qui se répandait dans son estomac, par les étoiles qui crépitaient dans son cœur. 

À leur tour, Killian et Neal se firent embarquer sur la piste de danse, pour le bonheur du premier et l'inquiétude du second. Très vite, il tenta de s'échapper pour rejoindre leur table, mais Killian le rattrapa par la main et l'entraîna avec lui dans une chorégraphie approximative, mais qui les fit rire tous les deux. Emma les observait, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient tous profité de cette rencontre, au final, et il semblait que leur couple virtuel, leur mariage virtuel, se réalisaient un à un pour de vrai. Cela avait fonctionné pour Ruby et Belle. Et cela paraissait bien parti pour les garçons. À cette constatation, le regard d'Emma se reporta sur Regina, qui tournait encore et encore, ses cheveux bruns flottant autour de son visage scintillant dans la faible luminosité du bar. 

Serait-ce le cas pour elles également ? 

_Elle t'aime beaucoup elle aussi._ Henry disait-il cela pour lui faire plaisir ? Ou le pensait-il réellement ? 

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de pousser sa réflexion plus loin, car elle fut tirée en avant. Regina tenait sa main dans la sienne, lui souriait et l'invita à danser avec elle. Emma lui sourit en retour.

De plus en plus, les gens quittaient leur siège pour se lancer à leur tour dans des chorégraphies imbibées d'alcool, de maladresse et de fous rires. Aussi, plus le temps passait, et plus la place se réduisait. Plus les corps se rapprochaient. 

Plus Regina se rapprochait. 

L'euphorie du moment, les quelques gorgées de bière qu'elle avait avalées plus tôt et le parfum de la jeune femme lui firent tourner la tête. Firent s'agiter les papillons dans son ventre. Un bras autour de la taille de sa partenaire, elle accéléra la cadence, les faisant virevolter plus vite, plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elles manquent de souffle et qu'elles trébuchent contre le bar, hors d'haleine, un sourire dévorant leurs traits épanouis. Tout autour d'elles, tout sembla se taire, s'envelopper de coton, assourdissant les cris, l'agitation ambiante. Elles eurent soudain le sentiment d'être seules au monde. 

Et, dans leur monde à elles, un monde où le temps n'avait plus d'importance, où elles se connaissaient depuis toujours, où rien d'autre ne comptait que leur cœur qui battaient en rythme, elles l'étaient. Seules avec les étoiles qui brillaient dans leurs yeux. 

Regina combla la maigre distance qui les séparait, frotta son nez contre celui de la blonde et posa son front sur le sien. 

— Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec toi. 

— Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec toi, non plus. 

Et le bonheur lui allait si bien, songea-t-elle tandis que son sourire s'élargissait encore, et que l'univers entier emménageait dans ses prunelles sombres. 

Oui, ils avaient passé une soirée merveilleuse.

Probablement, la meilleure de leur vie.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, constatant que Henry s'était endormi, la manette encore dans les mains, ils continuèrent de danser jusqu'à l'aube, avant de tomber, écroulés de fatigue, dans le canapé, collés les uns aux autres malgré la brûlure de l'air. 

Demain, leur groupe serait encore amputé de deux membres, alors au diable la canicule, ils ne voulaient pas perdre la moindre minute ensemble. 

OoOoO

La séparation fut bien moins douloureuse. Peut-être parce que le visage des deux hommes étaient beaucoup trop souriants et rayonnants pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de tristesse dans le cœur. Ils prirent Henry dans leur bras, remercièrent une bonne dizaine de fois leur hôtesse et finirent enfin par monter dans le train, sermonnés par l'agent qui ne cessait de leur répéter qu'ils allaient être en retard. 

Leur main se frôlant, Emma et Regina leur firent signe jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans l'horizon, avant de faire le chemin du retour vers le ranch. 

— Ella m'a proposé de passer deux jours chez elle, c'est possible ?

— C'est possible, oui. Si tu le dis pas aux parents. 

— Je serais autant puni que toi si c'était le cas.

— Alors parfait. Tu veux partir ce soir ?

— Ouep. On va se faire un marathon Once Upon a Time.

— T'es sûr que deux jours ça sera suffisant ? le taquina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. 

— Je veux pas rater le départ de Regina, avoua-t-il tout bas.

Le cœur d'Emma se pinça. Elle avait oublié, l'espace d'un instant, que, elle aussi, partirait.

— Tu le rateras pas, gamin. 

— Je ne partirai pas sans te dire au revoir, Henry, confirma-t-elle.

À peine furent-ils rentrés que Henry, un sac à dos sur l'épaule repartait déjà, non sans un dernier regard pour Regina. Emma aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle ne la laisserait jamais les quitter sans qu'il puisse une dernière fois la prendre dans ses bras. Elle aurait même voulu lui dire qu'elle ne la laisserait jamais partir tout court, qu'elle resterait pour toujours avec eux, qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à avoir peur de lui tourner le dos en craignant qu'elle s'enfuie. Mais elle se tut et le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur serré. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose d'aussi étrange que prévisible ; elles se retrouvèrent seules. Le silence remplaça les rires, le calme succéda à l'agitation de sept corps en mouvement. Elles n'étaient plus que toutes les deux. Et bientôt, Emma retournerait à sa solitude. Elle se força à ne pas y penser, pas maintenant. Elle aurait tout le temps de se morfondre plus tard. Plus tard.

— Tu aimes les chevaux ? demanda-t-elle soudainement à son amie, qui parut surprise par la question.

— Oui, beaucoup. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en faire, mais ma mère ne voulait pas.

— Alors suis-moi. 

Elle lui fit faire le tour de la maison jusqu'aux écuries et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle entendit le hoquet que Regina laissa échapper, tandis qu'un des chevaux hennissait et passait son museau au-dessus de la porte de son enclos. Son rire lorsqu'elle le caressa fut aussi léger qu'une brise fraîche, aussi pétillant qu'une coupe de champagne. Et, pendant deux heures, Emma s'appliqua à montrer à Regina comment brosser et prendre soin d'un cheval, pour le plus grand bonheur de la brune, dont les yeux brillaient toujours un peu plus. 

Dans le ciel, les étoiles apparurent, aussi nombreuses que celles qu'elle sentait filer dans son ventre. 

oOoOo

Tard, cette nuit-là, elles ne dormaient toujours pas, assommées par la chaleur. À côté d'elle, Emma distinguait la respiration régulière de Regina, dont le souffle caressait son bras. 

— Tu as l'air d'avoir une super relation avec Henry, dit-elle en chuchotant, bien qu'il n'y avait personne à réveiller.

Certaines conversations ne pouvaient avoir lieu qu'à voix basse. 

— Oui. Mes parents voulaient désespérément un deuxième enfant et... disons qu'il s'est pas mal fait désirer. Alors, quand il est enfin arrivé, il a un peu été le miracle de la famille. Tu as des frères et sœurs, toi ?

— Une sœur, répondit-elle et, dans son timbre, Emma perçut une déchirure. 

— Plus petite que toi ?

— Plus grande. Kelly. Avant aussi on avait un lien fusionnel, elle et moi.

La blonde se pinça les lèvres, mais ne put empêcher la question de fuser dans l'air lourd de la chambre.

— Avant ?

Regina remua à côté d'elle, si bien qu'elle crut qu'elle lui tournait le dos pour ne pas lui répondre, mais, en réalité, elle s'était simplement débarrassée du drap qui recouvrait ses jambes. 

— Elle est partie de la maison le jour de ses dix-huit ans, expliqua-t-elle de plus en plus bas. Je la comprends, j'en aurais fait autant à sa place, mais... au fond, je lui en veux un peu de m'avoir abandonnée. Notre mère... Elle n'est pas facile à vivre. Parfois, elle... Enfin, c'était pas la joie entre Kelly et elle et Kelly avait toujours menacé de partir dès sa majorité atteinte. Ma mère n'y a jamais cru, je crois. Et moi... j'espérais simplement qu'elle changerait d'avis. Qu'elle ne me laisserait pas. Mais elle est partie. Nous avons gardé contact, mais tout était différent. 

— Je suis désolée, Regina.

Dans le noir, à tâtons, elle chercha sa main, qu'elle attrapa et pressa dans la sienne. Regina enlaça leurs doigts, laissant le silence s'étira encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre. 

— Ma mère n'a en réalité aucune idée que je suis ici. Je lui ai dit que j'allais chez Kelly et Kelly me couvre. 

Cette révélation laissa Emma sans voix. Ainsi donc, elle avait menti à sa mère, avait pris un tel risque, sous la confidence de sa sœur, juste pour venir la voir. Pour venir la rencontrer, elle. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

Oh comme il était facile et doux de céder à la vague d'espoir qui la submergea. 

Beaucoup moins facile, en revanche, de reprendre un ton détaché.

— Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle le découvre ?

— Tant pis. Elle ne pourra rien me faire qu'elle ne m'ait déjà fait, de toute façon. 

Cette fois, Emma frissonna. Qu'est-ce que cela était censé vouloir dire, exactement ? Est-ce qu'elle avait raison de s'inquiéter ? De complètement paniquer même ? 

— Emma ?

— Oui ?

— Est-ce que tu crois aux âmes-sœurs ?

Ignorer la chute libre de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Ignorer le creux du matelas juste à côté d'elle. Ignorer la main de Regina dans la sienne. Ignorer sa respiration sur son épaule. 

Ignorer son envie de la prendre dans ses bras. 

— Je crois... Je crois que deux êtres qui s'aiment se rencontrent toujours. Peu importe le temps que ça prend, peu importe les obstacles, peu importe l'avis des autres. Ceux qui s'aiment finissent forcément pas se retrouver. 

C'était ce que ses parents n'avaient eu de cesse de lui répéter depuis qu'elle était enfant et, à force, elle avait fini par y croire, elle aussi. 

— J'espère que tu as raison, répondit-elle en posant la tête sur son épaule. Parce que ça voudrait dire que je t'ai enfin trouvée. 

L'espoir la submergea sans qu'elle n'y oppose la moindre résistance. 

Une larme roula sur sa tempe tandis que Regina s'endormait contre elle, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés.

 _Elle l'avait enfin trouvée_.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, elles passèrent la journée au frais à la maison, ne sortant qu'en fin d'après-midi pour nourrir les chevaux. Regina prépara une tarte aux pommes, qu'elles dégustèrent au lit peu après seize heures, accompagnée d'un thé glacé. Mais, même ainsi, sans faire le moindre effort, leur peau était moite de sueur, la chaleur, toujours insoutenable. Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement, et à la fois trop vite, les rapprochant un peu plus de la séparation tant redoutée. La nuit passa, semblable à la précédente, leur main l'une dans l'autre, la tête de la brune sur l'épaule de la blonde, ainsi que le jour suivant. Henry rentra dans la soirée et leur raconta son séjour chez son amie. Les yeux d'Emma, semblables à un aimant, étaient inéluctablement attirés par Regina. 

Elle devait la regarder, la graver dans sa mémoire, connaître chaque courbe et chaque creux de son visage avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. 

— Comment va Hansel ? demanda Emma à son frère un peu plus tard lorsqu'elle monta le voir dans sa chambre.

— Bien, répondit-il en rougissant.

— Toi aussi, un jour, tu le rencontreras, j'en suis sûre. 

Il ne dit rien, détournant la tête vers la manette sur sa table de chevet, près de sa lumière allumée qui attirait les moustiques, mais, au fond, l'idée de lui déplaisait pas. Après tout, les rencontres étaient plutôt bon signe dans la famille. L'aînée lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit rejoindre son invitée. Elle mangeait une pomme, assise sur les marches, dehors. Le soleil se couchait, teintant le ciel de rose et de mauve, et des nuages se profilaient à l'horizon.

— Il va pleuvoir, annonça Emma. 

— C'est plutôt approprié. 

— Gina... 

Elle se tourna vers elle, quelques larmes perlant sous ses cils. 

— Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, chaque fois que tu voudras venir.

— Et tes parents ?

La blonde haussa les épaules.

— Je vais leur parler de toi. Il est temps qu'ils sachent que la reine dont je ne cesse de leur parler s'appelle en réalité Regina. Et que je l'aime, ajouta-t-elle tout bas avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

Si bas, en réalité, que presque aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, et qu'elle crut que la brune ne l'avait pas entendue. Pourtant, lorsque les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et qu'elle se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle sut qu'elle l'avait entendue. Et que c'était réciproque. Que toutes ses peurs, tous ses doutes, toutes ses questions n'avaient plus lieu d'être, n'avaient jamais eu lieu d'être; Parce que cela avait été évident depuis le début. Tout comme cela avait été évident pour Ruby et Belle ou pour Neal et Killian. Oh ! quelle ironie, quand elle y pensait. Quelle ironie d'avoir été marié par un bot, sur un serveur, pour un _jeu_ , pour de _faux_. 

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus rien de faux. Tout était merveilleusement réel. Et si elle avait eu la possibilité de changer quelque chose à cette histoire, elle aurait tout refait à l'identique. 

Parce que deux êtres qui s'aiment se rencontrent toujours, elle en était certaine désormais. 

La preuve sanglotait doucement dans le creux de son cou. 

— Je t'aime. 

— Moi aussi, Emma, je t'aime tellement !

Et, tandis que la pluie se mettait enfin à tomber, elles s'embrassèrent, mêlant leurs larmes, mais surtout leur sourire, et leur bonheur. 

Certaines peintres transforment le Soleil en une tache jaune, d'autres transforment une tache jaune en Soleil, mais, pour sûr, Regina avait transformait sa vie en miracle. 

oOoOo

Le matin du départ, elles se tenaient enlacées dans le lit, n'ayant pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, écoutant la pluie qui tombait, claquait contre les fenêtres. Elles ne pouvaient pas dormir. Pas alors qu'elles passaient leurs dernières heures ensemble, pas alors qu'elles avaient tant d'amour dans le cœur, tant d'étoiles dans les yeux. Pas alors qu'elles s'aimaient autant. Regina avait son bras sur le ventre d'Emma, sa main négligemment posée sur sa hanche. Sa tête avait retrouvé le chemin de son épaule. Il leur semblait qu'elles avaient toujours fait cela, qu'elles avaient toujours été aussi heureuses. Une brise fraîche courait sur leur peau. Tout était parfait. 

— Un jour tu m'épouseras pour de vrai, _chérie_ ?

La blonde sourit, la faible lumière de l'aurore camouflant le rose sur ses joues. 

— C'est une demande, _amour_ ?

— Peut-être, répondit la brune, le même sourire dans la voix. Voudras-tu m'épouser un jour, Emma ?

— Quand tu veux, Gina. 

— Je savais que je t'avais trouvée à l'instant où je t'ai rencontrée. Je savais que tu étais mon âme-sœur.

Emma attrapa ses lèvres en un long baiser, une main dans ses cheveux sombres, ressemblants à une nuit sans étoiles autour de son visage lumineux. 

— Je vais emménager chez ma sœur. Je lui en ai parlé par messages, elle est d'accord. 

— C'est super, ça.

— Oui, et en plus je serai plus proche de toi. 

— C'est encore mieux.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, la faisant rire aux éclats.

— J'ai décidé d'être heureuse et c'est grâce à toi, Emma. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as choisi ce pseudo, mais sache que tu es ma sauveuse. Et j'ai déjà l'impression de ne plus être brisée.

— Non, tu es juste une reine, maintenant. La reine de ton cœur. Et du mien. Et je promets d'être toujours ta sauveuse, quoi qu'il arrive.

— Et moi je promets d'être toujours la reine que tu mérites, quoi qu'il arrive. 

Elles scellèrent leur promesse en un dernier baiser. 

Dehors, le soleil montait dans le ciel. Bientôt, il serait l'heure de partir. Mais elles n'étaient plus tristes, parce qu'elles savaient que le bonheur était à leur porte. Que tout le monde serait heureux. 

Ruby et Belle.

Neal et Killian.

Henry et Jack (Emma ferait tout pour que son frère rencontre son ami, comme elle avait rencontré Regina).

Ils tenaient le monde dans leurs mains. Et serraient l'amour dans leur cœur.

Et rien de mauvais ne pouvait arriver à ceux qui s'aimaient.


End file.
